User blog:Kashicorn/LET'S TALK VEL'KOZ! ( Full Review, Skins, and Kit)
UPDATE: From the looks of things, Vel'Koz may be a viable Jungler. (sorry, not fixing broken pictures) Holy crap guys, this is going to be a super popular champion. His kit looks good, his splash art is really cool, and his release skin is a new battlecast skin. For some reason he kinda reminds me of 'Doom's Eye' from Shadow the Hedgehog.. (they deleted pic, sorry) But anyways, here's his splash and square... And his in-game models... And here's his very promising and interesting kit.. Passive: Organic Deconstruction Vel’Koz’s abilities Deconstruct those they strike. After being hit three times by his abilities, minions, monsters and enemy champions are Deconstructed and suffer bonus true damage. Enemies lose their Deconstruction stacks by avoiding Vel’Koz’s attacks for a short while. Q: Plasma Fission Vel’Koz fires a plasma bolt that slows and damages the first enemy struck. Once Plasma Fission hits, reaches its maximum range or is reactivated a second time, the bolt splits at a 90 degree angle. The split bolts deal the same damage and apply the same slow. W: Void Rift Vel’Koz sends out a straight line blast that tears open a temporary rift to the Void before exploding. Both the initial tear and the delayed explosion damage and apply Deconstruction stacks to caught enemies. E: Tectonic Disruption After a brief delay Vel’Koz disrupts a nearby area, damaging and launching all enemies caught into the air. Enemies hit that are close to Vel’Koz are also knocked back slightly. R: Life Form Disintegration Ray Vel’Koz channels a ray of infinite energy that follows the cursor for a brief while, damaging, slowing and Deconstructing all enemies in range. Vel’Koz is a ranged mage born to blast out overwhelming damage over sustained fights. With long-range harass available from the start of the game, Vel’Koz is a fragile but threatening early presence who relies on his teammates’ protection to bring his full force to bear come late game. And his playstyle :P (that's copy-pasted because I am NOT writing all that out o.o) Mid lane Vel’Koz is a creature of raw power, not speed, and as such carries out his finest research on the mid lane of Summoner’s Rift. The towers here are placed closer together, giving the Eye of the Void less distance to travel when enemy junglers dare get between him and his research subjects. A short autoattack range means Vel’Koz is often in the thick of the fighting, but he has the necessary tools in his abilities to dissuade his lane opponent from engaging. Enemy midlaners within their own minion waves are vulnerable to poke through Void Rift, while opponents caught in the open make easy targets for Plasma Fission. Using abilities frequently benefits Vel’Koz: fully stacking Organic Deconstruction against his opposing laner deals substantial true damage, forcing his counterpart to choose between moving in to secure minion gold or retreating until their Deconstruction stacks have dissipated. Aggressive enemies risk a quick death once Vel’Koz catches them with further rounds of Void Rift followed by Tectonic Disruption, while those that flee are still subject to considerable ranged harass. With clever aiming and timing of Plasma Fission’s second cast, Vel’Koz can both steer his ability around enemy minions and gain additional range through geometric finesse. Vel’Koz becomes an entirely different beast once he gains access to Life Form Disintegration Ray. His ult deals devastating amounts of damage to all enemies caught, but its long channel time and slow turn speed makes initial positioning absolutely paramount. Because of this, Vel’Koz does best bringing his ult to bear following a few successful rounds of poke, after his opponents are sufficiently researched with Organic Deconstruction and wounded enough to keep their distance. Even the minion cover often granted by distance is ignored by Life Form Disintegration Ray’s absolute power, which fully affects all enemies within its substantial range. Teamfights As teams start skirmishing around Summoner’s Rift, Vel’Koz is safest positioning himself within or behind his allies, harassing his enemies with repeated casts of Plasma Fission and Tectonic Disruption. When caught in unfavorable positions, Vel’Koz fires off Plasma Fission while retreating to kite his pursuers and positions Void Rift in choke points to dissuade enemies from following further. In favorable situations, Vel’Koz uses the same ability to separate his subject from its pack before unleashing Tectonic Disruption and Plasma Fission to quickly catch and dispatch them. In full-scale teamfights, Vel’Koz again works best from the back line, tossing out damage and crowd control with Plasma Fission as he builds Deconstruction stacks on his enemies. Allied protection is key here as enemy bruisers, once they get to Vel’Koz, make short work of the tentacled glass cannon. Still, Vel’Koz has a few tricks of his own to ensure his safety: Plasma Fission makes for an excellent kiting tool, while the combined knock back and knock up from Tectonic Disruption allows Vel’Koz to reposition away from danger. Finally, once enough enemies are primed from his harass, once his team has set up a safe area for Vel’Koz to channel in, the Eye of the Void unleashes Life Form Disintegration Ray to melt through the massed enemy ranks and leave his foes staggering under sheer, overwhelming damage. Who else is excited?? :D I know I am :) Category:Blog posts